


For Science

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is just real worried for his dumbass Master, And maybe a little turned on, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Hentai, M/M, Obi-Wan's curiosity biting him in the ass, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, Voyeurism, but you get the idea, more like fucking him in the mouth, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: This is why Anakin doesn't let Obi-Wan keep the Brain Worm on Geonosis.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan/Tentacle creature
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 30
Kudos: 249





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: some sinful Obi-Wan x Tentacle creature that lays eggs which he allows (for science!) while Anakin has to watch.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" the newly-knighted jedi asks, just noticing that his former Master is no longer walking by his side. "We need to get to..."

He stops, looking at the scene unfolding behind him.

"Master!" Anakin cries out, hand going to his lightsaber as he sees what caused Obi-Wan to fall back. The older Jedi is standing perfectly still, eyes fixated on a... a tendril of... something _slimy_ wrapping its way around his leg. "There's a-- your leg!"

"Hush, Anakin," the ginger says softly, not looking afraid in the slightest. "Try not to yell, these creatures are extremely venomous and dangerous, I'd rather not spook it."

"These-- you know what it is?!" Anakin asks in a hushed, hysterical yell.

The bearded man nods, keeping still as the tendril curiously slithers its way up his leg and past his hips, over his midsection. "It was listed in the local fauna as something to look out for. I must stay still and calm. It's examining me to see if I'm compatible or not... if it decides I'm not, it will let me go. If it decides I am... well. We'll get a good view of the rest of it, I suppose. We'd be the first in centuries to do so."

Anakin tries, _tries_ to keep his cool. For Obi-Wan's sake. He can't spook the creature. "Compatible? For _what???"_

Obi-Wan shifts the slightest bit with discomfort as the tendril snakes its way up his tunics, reaching his neck, now. He waits for it to finish its curious prodding at his mouth and retreat before he answers. "Its... er, eggs. They need an acidic liquid to dissolve the outer shell... some human stomach acids are considered suitable. Apparently, these creatures have an extremely sharp sense of smell, and it thinks mine could qualify... but it needs a closer look." He pauses, looking uncomfortable for the first time as the feeler digs its way underneath his tunics. "... Hopefully I don't qualify."

Anakin is helpless to do anything but watch as the creature probes under his tunics, and Obi-Wan does his best to stay still and look unaffected. He wants to go in, lightsaber blazing.... but this thing is apparently venomous, and besides that, neither of them have any real idea of how large it is. He doesn't know if he'd be able to fight it off alone, and he isn't willing to risk the thing poisoning his master in retaliation.

He stays put, grip white-knuckled on his saber as he watches the front of Obi-Wan's loose trousers stretch, giving away exactly where the feeler is probing at. The elder Jedi knight's breath hitches just the slightest bit before he regains control of himself.

Anakin can't tell quite what is happening, but suddenly a second tendril joins the first, and Obi-Wan hisses as the one in his trousers goes still. The second wraps around his waist, massaging at his lower midriff. It seems... just, strange. He doesn't understand.

Obi-Wan seems to, however. His eyes go a little wide, and he finally moves, though he does so slowly, so as not to seem like he's struggling. "Anakin, please," He starts, voice tight, "it wants... look away for just a moment. It needs a..." he can't quite seem to finish his sentence.

"A what?" Anakin asks, not really wanting to turn his back on his endangered Master.

The ginger man coughs awkwardly. "A... urine sample."

Oh... _oh._

Anakin turns away, face hot. "Uh- okay. I won't-- I won't look."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan mutters, his own cheeks ruddy with embarrassment. He unlaces his trousers gently, freeing himself so he can... give the creature what it wants without soiling himself.

There's a tense pause as the creature appears to consider... and then the second tendril tightens firmly around his waist, and his heart sinks.

"Anakin," He calls, keeping his voice very calm as he senses the large creature revealing itself from its expert camouflage. "It... decided I am compatible. You may not want to look. or be here."

And really, Anakin doesn’t. He’d rather be anywhere else, to be honest. But he’ll be damned before he just walks away and leaves Obi-Wan to the tender mercies of some strange and dangerous creature. He doesn’t turn around to look, but he stays where he is.

“I’m not leaving you here alone, Master.”

The sigh from Obi-Wan is a mix of relieved and worried. “... alright... just... don’t anger it, Anakin. I should... theoretically, be fine so long as it stays calm.” He pauses, and Anakin can’t see why, but his voice is a bit more strained when he speaks again. “It should only take a few hours for it to... lay and retrieve its eggs...”

A few _hours?_

_Great. Just their luck,_ Anakin thinks.

There’s another long silence between them as the massive creature manhandles Obi-Wan.

After a while, the elder speaks again. “If you do feel inclined to look,” Obi-Wan adds, seeming a little calmer now. He sounds almost cheerful. “Please take a few holoscans... this creature has never been caught on footage before... it would be quite the scientific... er... boon.”

Anakin can’t help looking then, needing to know what caused his Master’s mood to change so suddenly. What he finds makes his blood run cold for a moment. The creature is... it’s terrifying. And it has Obi-Wan held close to it, each of its two feelers wrapped tightly around his arms to keep them still. But there is a-- a _tail_ \-- and it’s injecting something into his Master’s neck.

Sensing his distress in the force, perhaps, Obi-Wan explains drowsily. “Don’t worry... it’s just a... erm... it’s a muscle relaxant... perfectly safe...” He hums, and well... he certainly _looks_ relaxed.

Anakin wishes he could tear his eyes away, but now that he’s looking, he can’t _stop._

... might as well take those holoscans. You know. For _science._


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [@kenobislittleslut](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/624048682166321152/i-just-wanted-to-officially-tm-express-interest) \- I just wanted to Officially (tm) express interest in reading more of that amazing egg fic if you ever feel like continuing cause hoo boy 🥵

_tchk._

_tchk._

The commlink in his wrist makes a small, sharp noise each time Anakin takes another holoscan. He tries to keep most of them focused on the creature, but... well, it’s hard to miss Obi-Wan’s state.

_tchk._

For its part, the beast is massive. Much larger than Anakin had expected. It has two feelers, which it is using to bind Obi-Wan in place, currently. Alongside the long, tentacle-like feelers, it has a pair of hollow tusks; presumably where the feelers retreat when they don’t need to be used. The thing’s snout takes up the majority of its face, and it seems to navigate primarily by smell, despite the six glittering, black eyes set deep in its head.

It doesn’t mind Anakin, so long as he doesn’t move too much. It gave a cursory sniff his way, then dismissed him, deeming him not a threat, just some other creature associated with the one it currently has its feelers on.

The tail is thick and insectoid, barbed at the end where it apparently stores a muscle relaxant... which it is currently using on Obi-Wan.

And, for _his_ part... the other Jedi seems frighteningly unworried about all this. He’s now lax in the creature’s grip, eyes a bit unfocused and a dazed sort of smile on his face. Anakin... has never seen his Master look like this. He’s never seen Obi-Wan so... so _unfocused_. Not even when he gets concussions. It seems _wrong,_ but it’s been made very clear to him that he can’t do anything to stop this.

So he stays put, and he takes holoscans.

_tchk. tchk. tchk._

He hopes this is at least worth it to Obi-Wan. His former teacher certainly has a love for research and scientific study, that’s nothing new. Anakin wouldn’t be all that surprised to find out Obi-Wan was _hoping_ to run into one of these things. His Master always was a bit on the reckless side, willing to take almost any danger to himself if it meant helping someone else.

When Obi-Wan looks like he’s only held up by the feelers, barely able to even keep his own head up, the creature moves. Obi-Wan had said that it has a name at some point, though most on this planet just call it a ‘lurker beast’. Anakin isn’t sure he could repeat the name Obi-Wan gave him with any accuracy, anyways. It was too complex, and the other Jedi’s tongue wasn’t exactly the most precise at the time.

As he watches apprehensively, the Lurker Beast releases one of his Master’s arms, letting it fall lax to his side as it keeps him held up by the other. Then, it works on peeling him out of his clothing, layer by layer.

It wouldn’t be the first time Anakin has seen Master Kenobi naked-- they’ve lived together for over a decade, that’s just inevitable. And Jedi aren’t overly modest or shy about nudity-- that’s just Anakin, who grew up in a place where it was important to stay covered up.

It’s not even an unpleasant sight, really. His Master is an attractive man, and he’s appreciated that fact on... several somewhat shameful occasions. But right now, he wants to look away. As appealing as the sight usually is... it just seems _wrong_ to watch his Master be treated like an inanimate doll, having his layers peeled off while he hangs mostly limp from one suspended arm.

And yeat, he still can’t tear his eyes away.

It shakes Anakin when Obi-Wan speaks. The man is so relaxed, he almost thought he’d fallen asleep, but no.

“Sorry, what was that?” He asks, having missed the actual words while he was lost in his thoughts.

There’s a fond sort of sigh from the ginger. “said... d’you think it’s going... in the mouth?” It’s clearly a bit of a struggle for his Master to enunciate his words with any finesse. He doesn’t seem troubled or frustrated by this, however. “Or the...” He doesn’t finish, apparently figuring that Anakin can fill in the blank.

He can, and his face goes more red as he lowers his commlink, deciding he shouldn’t take any more scans while Obi-Wan is like this. They have enough of the creature to make any scientist happy.

“Uh...” How is he even supposed to answer that? Is this a test, or is Obi-Wan really that disconnected from reality? “It needs to get to your stomach, right?”

An affirmative hum is the response.

“... I think the mouth, then.” He pauses, continuing to watch apprehensively as the creature gets the last layers of clothing off and starts inspecting the naked body in its grasp for, presumably, the best entry point. ”That’d be easiest.”

Again, there’s an agreeing hum. “... Hope you’re right.” despite the casual, slurred tone, the words belie his Master’s apprehension.

What Anakin wouldn’t do to help him right now... He wishes he could just stop this, save Obi-Wan... but there’s too much that could go wrong if he did anything.

So he stays, and he watches.

And he was right.

It did go for the mouth.


	3. The eggsposition is finally over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> prompt: please do continue that egg fic if you want to.... i'm not usually into that kind of stuff but it makes me FEEL THINGS

It's a trial in self-restraint for Anakin, standing here and watching this.

You would think that his main concern would be restraining himself from intervening, from attacking the beast to protect his master.

And, it is, really. That's at least half the reason he's struggling to stay put and watch, not doing anything. Probably more than half.

The other part of him, though...

What is _wrong_ with him? His Master is-- he's being _used_ by this... _beast_. And yet...

He can't remember a time when Obi-Wan has looked so breathtakingly attractive.

Anakin has seen his Master in many different situations. He's seen Obi-Wan play the part of a gangster, of a businessman, of a politician, and on one memorable occasion, even a pleasure worker.

Anakin has seen more of Obi-Wan than any other living person. It's far from the first time he's seen the other man stripped bare, and likely won't be the last, either. In their line of work, that's just something unavoidable.

He's seen Obi-Wan in all manner of fancy clothing, of fine dress...

And yet, as alluring as those sights have been, not one of them even compares to the way this scene makes Anakin feel.

His gut twists with guilt even as fiery interest coils low in his center.

He may have seen Obi-Wan naked before... but he has never seen him look quite so... indecent.

Uncivilized, Obi-Wan would say, if he had the wherewithal to do so.

Or, you know. If he didn't have a tentacle slithering its way down his throat. Not that _he_ seems to mind.

The 'Lurker Beast', as Obi-Wan called it, produced a third tentacle once Obi-Wan was deemed sufficiently relaxed. Or at least, Anakin assumes that must be the reason. If he couldn't feel his Master's strong, steadily thrumming life force through their bond, he would worry the thing had killed him.

Obi-Wan can barely move, the only indication that he has any motor control being when he blinks from time to time. Other than that, he just looks vacant, relaxed, and happy in a dopey sort of way.

It feels wrong; the carefree expression looks out of place on Master Kenobi's face.

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, he feels guilty. If Obi-Wan never manages to have carefree, relaxed moments, it's most likely Anakin's fault for stressing him out so much.

He shoves the guilt down, not allowing himself to release it to the force like he should. If Obi-Wan picked up on his shame, on the reason for it...

Anakin might just die on the spot.

He forces himself to keep watching. It doesn't matter how much he 'likes the view', Obi-Wan is still in danger. Anakin needs to pay attention in case he gets seriously hurt.

Right now, Obi-Wan has been set mostly on the ground, made to sit legs all a-kilter while the creature tips his head back and feeds its third tentacle down his throat.

The third one is thicker than the last two, and with a bulbous sort of head at the tip of it, which had a slit for depositing the eggs, Anakin deduced.

He's trying really hard not to think of this third tentacle as the creature's penis.

It was coated in a dripping layer of some liquid, but Anakin didn't have time to ask Obi-Wan what it was before the beast began to feed that retractile appendage down his Master's throat.

Oh, and what a sight _that_ is.

Guilt and lust fill him in equal measures as he watches the thing work it's way into Obi-Wan's mouth, and down into his throat, past his slack jaw.

Obi-Wan gags slightly at the initial intrusion, but the muscle relaxant does its job, allowing him to take the thing further into himself without choking. He moans pitiably, and Anakin can't quite help the way his cock twitches in response.

He tries to will his erection back down... but he can't quite manage it, not while he can see the way Obi-Wan's throat swells with the intruding tentacle's presence.

The liquid must have been something to slick and numb the way, because Obi-Wan doesn't seem to think it hurts at all. His arms are slack by his sides, his head tilted back to ease the way, and his expression is smooth, relaxed. He almost looks _trusting_ , and Anakin feels an ugly pool of jealousy fill his gut.

Would Obi-Wan look at _him_ like that if it were his cock down his throat? Would he gag and _moan_ around Anakin's length?

The younger Jedi has to shake himself. Where did _those_ thoughts come from? Obi-Wan is his Master. His friend. He doesn't...

But, he does. 

He _wants_ Obi-Wan. He _wants_ so much it hurts. He wants his Master's love, his attention, his _everything_.

And he wants this, too.

With a burst of shame, Anakin palms himself through his pants, watching. It can't hurt-- Obi-Wan isn't looking in his direction anyways.

He can't have Obi-Wan, and he knows that. The code forbids it. But he _can_ have this.

He can tell when the Beast is fully sheathed within Obi-Wan. The tentacle stop undulating and snaking it's way inside, and Obi-Wan releases a pathetic sound, eyes closed and jaw stretched achingly wide around the appendage inside him.

The beast appears to be soothing him, a soft humming coming from its chest as the two other feelers it used before loosen their grip on Obi-Wan, roving over him soothingly instead.

They pet his hair away from his eyes, stroke along his body, soothing him like he's a frightened animal.

His eyes fall shut finally, the older Jedi only able to make small, muffled noises around the thick appendage in his throat. The creature keeps up its rumbling, pulling Obi-Wan closer so he can lean against that soft, fine-furred chest and feel the vibrations against himself.

Anakin's eyes drift over his Master's form, and a spike of surprise runs through him when he sees that his Master isn't unaffected by this, either. His cock stands thick and proud between his legs, leaking slightly onto the grassy ground despite not having been touched.

The younger's eyes widen as he takes that in. There... there has to be some kind of aphrodisiac in one of the chemicals this beast gave Obi-Wan, right? There's no way he _likes_ this...

Though, Obi-Wan didn't mention an aphrodisiac.

Maybe he just forgot.

The Beast seems to notice as Anakin does, and quickly attends to Obi-Wan's needs, causing the captive Jedi to shudder and moan helplessly around the tentacle, and then go boneless against its chest as it pulls his release out of him.

That's when the breeding tentacle starts to move again.

It's barely noticeable at first. In fact, Anakin thinks he actually missed the first one or two, but Obi-Wan is squirming by the time he does notice, and then, it's pretty hard to miss.

The beast continues to sooth his Master gently as Anakin watches the tentacle fed down Obi-Wan's throat expand minutely and flex as it pushes a lump through it. An _egg._ Obi-Wan's jaw widens as the lump reaches his mouth, and then works into him, making him squirm and whimper with the feeling.

Anakin can only watch with avid interest as the lump stretches Obi-Wan's throat, and then disappears down inside his Master, pushed deep inside his body, down to his stomach.

His eyes drift back up to Obi-Wan's face, and he's shocked to see tears there. He has tear tracks running down from the corners of his eyes, down the sides of his face, where they disappear into his beard.

His Master doesn't look... sad, or scared, exactly. His force signature isn't panicked or miserable...

So why is he crying?

Another shudder runs through Obi-Wan, and more tears gather at the edges of his eyes as another egg stretches his throat and is sent down his trachea.

And then, Anakin thinks he knows why Obi-Wan has tears in his eyes. He isn't scared, he's just... overwhelmed. It's too much, especially for his prudish, bookish Master.

The Beast seems to know this as well, and slows down a little, focusing on petting Obi-Wan's hair and purring steadily for him.

Anakin can't help himself, taking a step closer without thinking. 

The Beast immediately looks up at him, and he freezes, caught in it's predatory gaze.

For a moment, both of them are absolutely still, and then the Beast seems to decide that he isn’t a threat, and the air between them relaxes.

Anakin takes another step closer, and it is allowed without issue.

He takes another step, and this time one of the feelers snakes out to him, and he freezes, worried that he may have pushed too far. He should retreat...

But no, the feeler doesn't attack him, it just winds around his waist and pulls him in closer, until he's pressed up right next to Obi-Wan. 

The creature snuffles at him momentarily, huffs a little like it doesn't really care for his scent, and then proceeds to ignore him, putting its focus back on Obi-Wan. 

Well.

Jedi _are_ supposed to be able to befriend beasts with the force.

Not that Anakin thinks the force really has anything to do with why this Beast let him come so close to Obi-Wan. 

If he had to guess, it could probably tell that he and Obi-Wan are friends. Or 'pack', as it would probably think. It's having trouble keeping Obi-Wan calm, so it probably wants his help.

He's okay with that.

At least, as long as he's able to do something to help Obi-Wan, he doesn't have to think about all his unwanted guilt and lust.

"I'm here," he says softly, not sure where he's allowed to put his hands. He settles for putting one on Obi-Wan's shoulder, which his friend instantly leans into.

There's a muffled sound, and Anakin hushes him, squeezing his shoulder. "Don't try to talk, you'll hurt your throat. Just, uh... snap twice if you're okay. One time if you want me to stop this thing."

Obi-Wan quiets as Anakin hushes him, leaning against him a little deliriously. He doesn't have to wait long for his two snaps in response.

"Alright, Master." Anakin breathes out, relieved. He reaches up to wipe a tear away from Obi-Wan's cheek. "Twice for yes, once for no. Does anything hurt?" The older Jedi snaps once, and then moans again as another lump slides down the tendril in his mouth and into his stomach.

The eggs are relatively small, but Obi-Wan must have about 6 or 7 of them within him by this point, and his stomach has begun to expand, making him look to be in the early months of pregnancy. Only, it's a bit lumpier than a baby bump should look.

Anakin resists the urge to palm his cock again.

Why does he find this arousing? What's hot about Obi-Wan looking pregnant, or having a tentacle down his throat?

"Okay, can I hold you up? You look tired." Again, very little hesitation before Obi-Wan snaps twice, giving him permission.

Anakin wraps his arms around his master, pulling him so his back rests against his chest. Obi-Wan goes easily, head lolled back and resting on his shoulder. Anakin now has a front-and-center view to his Master's lips, to the way they stretch obscenely around the tentacle down his throat.

They're slick and red, and it takes every ounce of Anakin's willpower not to moan at the sight. Obi-Wan needs him to be supportive, not horny.

"Okay, Master," he starts on a soft tone. "It's okay. You're uh, doing good, I think. Just relax, I've got you."

If Obi-Wan is embarrassed by the predicament, he doesn't let on about it. His body goes entirely lax in Anakin's arms, trusting his weight and his safety to his other half. Anakin's heart swells at the sight, and he can't quite help himself from running a hand over the somewhat lumpy bulge of his Master's stomach, half-curious and half-soothing.

His Master's eyes fall shut at the feeling, and it's only then, feeling his Master relaxed and pliant, completely at the mercy of this beast and Anakin... it's only then that Anakin realizes just how _much_ Obi-Wan trusts him.

He makes a swear to them both, right then and there.

_I won't let you down, Master. Not ever._


	4. Eggnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets force-fed some eggs, then has to get them back out. You know, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @kenobislittleslut asked:
> 
> Please write more of 'For Science' it's very good 🥺

Obi-Wan isn't sure of much.

Everything is viewed through a haze, it feels more like a dream than reality.

He isn't sure if Anakin is really holding him, or if he's dreaming it. He doesn't particularly care, either. Real or not, Anakin is here, and it's nice.

His hands are on Obi-Wan, and that's nice too.

Obi-Wan wants to say so, wants to thank Anakin for holding him. He tries to, but, oh right, there's something in his mouth.

Not just in his mouth, he thinks, but isn't quite sure what else it could be in.

It's a living thing, does it have a name?

He'll call it Tony, living in his mouth.

Tony the tentacle.

Now it has a name, so it must be his friend.

'Hi Tony,' he tries to say, but can't.

Right. Mouth is occupied.

Anakin's mouth isn't though, and yet he makes a sound similar to the one that leaves Obi-Wan. Is he mimicking him?

Maybe it's a game?

He leans back so Anakin can hear him better as he makes another sound, this one longer.

He only stops when his throat starts to ache, something pressing too hard and too wide for him to keep talking.

Anakin mutters a word as Obi-Wan cuts off, and he thinks its a naughty word, but his brain feels like it's covered with syrup, words and ideas catching and sticking, but not going anywhere, not making their way through.

Then Anakin (or not-Anakin) has his arms around him again, one hand splaying fingers over his belly--

\-- oh! Thats where else Tony is! The other place inside him, his belly!

The fingers press to his stomach and-- oh, that. He makes another long noise, this one entirely involuntary.

Tony isn't the only thing inside him. What are the other things again?

Facts and recent memories are like water slipping through his fingers. He's not sure when Anakin got so close, but he is now, and he's grateful.

And the things in his belly-- rocks? No, they're alive. Pet rocks? No, no.

The hard, round things, they press against his insides, making him full, so full. And when not-Anakin (he hopes it is Anakin) presses his hand to his belly, he can _feel_ them.

The smooth, hard bubbles Anakin finds with his fingers, there's so many, he wasn't counting, should he have counted? They can be felt through his skin, little hard lumps, shifting around and sliding over each other as Anakin rubs his hand in little circles.

It hurts but it doesn't. It should hurt, he thinks, but it just feels... not bad, weird, not _bad,_ good? Maybe. Anakin's hand feels good, Tony in his mouth feels good too. So maybe this is good, just a different kind. He likes feeling good, he hopes it never stops.

He doesn't remember what feeling bad is like, he doesn't want to. Good is good is good, and he wants it to be good.

Anakin is here, so nothing can be bad.

His throat stretches one more time, and he's so, so full... his belly has so many bubbles, he thinks if even one more went in, he'd burst.

And then that one more goes in, and his face feels wet, but he doesn't burst.

And then Tony is leaving, sliding away, and irrationally, Obi-Wan tries to stop him, trying to close his mouth.

Anakin strokes a hand down his arm, and Obi-Wan is distracted, stops biting down, and Tony goes away.

He gags as his friend leaves, and his face feels wet and tight, pinched in places where tears already dried.

"Do'n go," he mutters, his jaw not moving quite right, his tongue too slow and aching to get the words out the way they're supposed to be.

A hiccup leaves him; his chest feels funny and wrong. Strangely empty now, hollow.

And yet, at the same time, his belly feels so full, almost too full. His mind is delirious with the contrasting feelings, wanting more in some places, and relief in others.

He whimpers, Anakin's arms tightening around him as he does. He's pulled backwards, his back pressed to his friend's chest, and the feel of leather and fabric distracts him enough to see out the source of it.

Anakin's face is close to his, looking worried as Obi-Wan struggles to focus on him. He shouldn't worry... he should never worry.

Obi-Wan's hand comes up, uncoordinated and slow. He wants to pet Anakin's hair, but he can't get his hand quite that high, or angled like that, so he ends up more patting Anakin's face.

His friend's worry morphs into a complicated sort of fondness as Anakin takes ahold of his wrist, holding Obi-Wan's palm to his cheek.

He's saying words, too, so Obi-Wan does his best to listen, wanting to understand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Master. I'm right here. It's okay, you're safe, I've got you." Obi-Wan is smiling as he listens, closing his eyes for a moment to just lean his head back on Anakin's shoulder and absorb the sound of his voice.

"You look so beautiful right now Master. You always look beautiful. I love you, you know?" Anakin continues, his voice hushed like he's telling a secret. Obi-Wan supposes he is, in a way. It’s a secret he already knows, but one that’s never been said aloud before. "I love you... so much. You're amazing, and I've taken that for granted a lot. I'm glad you were my Master, and not someone else. You're my best friend; you're a lot of things, to me." Obi-Wan feels something wet and soft briefly press against his temple, and only realizes once Anakin pulls away that it is a kiss. "As beautiful as you are, I hate seeing you like this, Obi-Wan. I want to keep you safe, I want you to never feel sad or in pain... I just... I love you, so much, Master."

Obi-Wan settles back a little further, listening and basking in the warmth of Anakin's words. He wish he could muster the coordination to tell Anakin that he isn’t in pain, that his friend’s presence is enough to make him feel safe.

His chest no longer feels empty-- his heart is full, filling all that space.

Anakin releases a shaking laugh as he continues to hold Obi-Wan up, fingers of his flesh hands skating over Obi-Wan's distended belly.

"I wish you could understand me right now," Anakin admits. "I could never say all this to you normally. You probably won't remember any of this, if you're even hearing me in the first place."

The touch of sadness in Anakin's voice kicks Obi-Wan out of his fuzziness somewhat, and his instincts kick in, wanting to reassure and take care of Anakin.

He struggles, his limbs feeling too heavy and at a distance from his mind, not responding instantly to his commands. He manages though, as he doesn't have to move far to press his lips to Anakin's face.

It's a sloppy thing, not quite hitting the mark as he instead presses his half-slack lips to Anakin's jaw.

Obi-Wan worries it doesn't get the message across, so, frustrated, he tries for talking again.

His tongue doesn't want to move with any sort of finesse, so it's a slow struggle to get the words out.

"... L've y-oo doo, Ahna-gin."

Obi-Wan feels it as Anakin’s arm stiffens around him, then pulls him tighter, making him whimper as the things inside him jostle and shift. But then he’s in Anakin’s lap, and his chin is being tilted gently-- oh so gently so Anakin can put his lips properly on his. Obi-Wan doesn’t have the finesse to kiss back well, but Anakin doesn’t seem to mind.

He’s kissed slowly, and when Anakin seeks to deepen the kiss, to explore his mouth, Obi-Wan puts up no resistance to it. Anakin’s tongue slips in between his lips, and all he wants is for this moment to never end.

Distantly, some small part of him thinks there’s something wrong about this, but in this moment, Obi-Wan can’t possibly fathom what it could be.

Warm fingers stroke over his belly again, making him pull away and break the kiss to moan, shuddering lightly. He can’t decide if the touches hurt or soothe him more, and it’s confusing. But then again, most things are confusing to him right now.

Those fingers press against him a bit more firmly, and he finds the coordination to bite his lip at the feeling. The bulbs-- no, they’re _eggs_ , aren’t they?-- the eggs shift around at the press of Anakin’s palm, and he lets loose a sound that’s caught somewhere between a whimper and a keen.

“You’re really sensitive there, aren’t you?” Anakin’s voice asks him, and he manages a little nod. “Do you need to lay down? Would that be easier on you?”

Obi-Wan can only shrug. It’s not as if he’s done this before (at least, he doesn’t remember if he has)... He couldn’t say one way on another, what would be easier. He just knows that however he’s positioned, he wants to be near Anakin.

To convey this, he just turns his head, fitting himself a little more snugly against his friend, leaning into his chest as if he can get Anakin to absorb him that way.

Anakin strokes his hair, sounding amused. “Alright, Master, we’ll stay like this, then... just squeeze my hand if you wanna lay down, okay?”

“kay,” Obi-Wan murmurs, letting his eyes fall shut and trusting Anakin to care for him.

He falls asleep to the feeling of Anakin tracing circles on his stretched skin.

°|●.*•

Hours, or perhaps only moments later, Obi-Wan is woken up to a strange feeling in his gut. His head feels a little less foggy, and as he opens his eyes to blink in the filtered light of the jungle around them, he registers several things.

First, that he’s fully naked. He feels he should have known that earlier, as it’s rather obvious, but it didn’t seem so strange or out of place until now.

Second, that Anakin is holding him. It’s not unpleasant or unwanted by any means, but it is more than a little out of the ordinary. His former Padawan isn’t asleep, either, his breathing isn’t slow or calm enough for him to be.

And third.. well, that strange feeling in his stomach. Recent memories come back to him like dreams as he pieces together this situation they’re in.

His stomach is no longer stretched to the point of pain, at least. His hand moves almost of its own accord, coming up to rest on his round, stretched belly. It gives under his touch, the -- the _eggs_ inside now softer, flexible. It’s an odd feeling, neither painful nor pleasant, really.

“Anakin?” he speaks, his voice soft and a bit strained. Calm. He must stay calm.

The arms around him shift, holding him a bit tighter as he draws his friend’s attention. “Master,” Anakin breathes back, sounding pleased. “You’re awake again. And you sound more like yourself, too.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan affirms, keeping calm. It’ll do him no good to begin panicking now. If he’s understanding the odd feeling in his belly right, this is nearly over, anyways.

He gives an experimental press with his palm, and his stomach gurgles in protest, making his head feel light and queasy. "I'm glad you're awake," he adds, strained. "I think I'll need your help getting these out of me."

"Won't the creature just pull them back out?" Anakin asks, a frown in his voice.

“Nn-” Obi-Wan cuts off, gritting his teeth as he feels a strange pressure in his lower regions, and a slow slide of _something._ “-hah, no...” Gods, what words are there to describe what’s about to happen to him? “They’re too... too slick, and soft for it to collect them the way they went in. They are... going out the other end.”

“Oh,” Anakin says.

Obi-Wan relates to that sentiment. “... Is there water nearby? This will be less messy if there’s a pool of some sort I can lay in.”

“Yeah- Yeah, uh.” Anakin answers, flustered. “The beast moved us near one while you were sleeping. I figured it was to drink, but uh, This makes sense.”

“Can you get me to it?” Obi-Wan asks him, rather patiently, he thinks. More patient than can be expected of someone with Force-knows how many eggs inside him, in any case.

Anakin sounds a little strained. “Right, yeah, of course. Uh... Should I carry you? Do you want to try to walk?”

Obi-Wan half-considers trying to walk with Anakin’s assistance, but then nixes the idea. His pride is beyond salvaging at this point, no need to cause himself unnecessary pain or complications by attempting to walk with this belly. “Carrying might be best, at this point,” He states quietly.

He feels his friend nod, then adjust his arms around him so he can tuck one under Obi-Wan’s bent knees, using the other to support his back.

Anakin lifts him easily, as if even with all the eggs, he weighs very little. Obi-Wan moans softly as he’s jostled, his arms winding around Anakin and clinging to him for the few meters that he’s carried.

Then, he’s being set down at the edge of a pool, the water feeling cool and clean on his feet. Anakin helps him slide down into it, until his legs and most of his waist and belly are submerged.

His friend sits behind him, boots kicked off and tunics discarded so he can support Obi-Wan against his chest, legs stretched to either side and feet in the water. He offers Obi-Wan a hand to hold, and he takes it without question, appreciative of the comfort.

His other hand goes to his rounded belly, a small whimper leaving him as the touch makes the jelly-like eggs inside him wobble and slosh around. It’s like getting in the water changed something, the pressure building up inside him further.

Anakin sounds worried as he squeezes Obi-Wan's hand tighter. "Are you hurting? Is there something I can do?"

Tears sting Obi-Wan's eyes as the pressure continues, uncomfortable and strange but far from unbearable. He tries to hold back his whimpers, not wanting to alarm his friend or the beast. "... I'm-- it's fine. It's fine." He lets his head fall back against Anakin's shoulder, a half-sob leaving him as he feels something give within him and a quick slide of an egg-- perhaps more than one. "I'm-- nng. It's just-- a lot. But I'm-- alright, it doesn't hurt."

Anakin holds him a little closer, not sounding convinced. “Are you sure...? It sounds like it hurts, Master.”

“It doesn’t,” Obi-Wan repeats, truthfully. “Really.” He stays leaning back against Anakin, eyes closed as he tries to figure out what exactly he’s supposed to do to relieve the pressure building up in his hips. “It’s-- just, unusual.”

And now, Anakin sounds amused. “I imagine it would be, Master.”

Obi-Wan groans lightly, eyes shut as he tries to flex his lower muscles. That does-- _something;_ drawing a gasp from him as he grips Anakin’s hand tightly. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Anakin asks, the worry creeping back into his voice. He doesn’t like feeling helpless, Obi-Wan knows.

Unfortunately, there’s not much he can ask Anakin to do. “Just... hold me, dear one.” He answers, letting Anakin support most of his weight as he focuses on working the eggs out of himself. “It may not hurt, but this isn’t going to be pleasant.”

“I can do that,” Anakin responds just as softly, his gloved arm held snugly across Obi-Wan’s chest.

Obi-Wan tries to relax, trusting Anakin to keep him above the water as he lets his body do what it needs to.

Tears prick at his eyes as he bears down, feeling the uncomfortable stretch of the first egg as it works down through his organs and presses against the exit to his anal cavity. 

There are more behind it, but this is the first one, just slightly too large to comfortably fit through his tract. The stretch of it _burns_ , even as the slick, flexible shell of the egg itself starts to soothe the brief pain. It seems that... the dissolved hard shell turned into a gel-like numbing agent. Hopefully, this will become more bearable as he goes.

With a solution in sight, he gives a renewed effort, hand gripping Anakin’s right hand so tightly that if he isn’t careful, he might break it.

The first egg pops through the barrier, and Obi-Wan lets out a quiet sob as as he feels it slip down, then catch again at his anus. It feels odd, stuck there, stretching him and pressing inside such an intimate part of himself. He pants as he lets himself have a break, loosening his grip on Anakin’s hand for the moment.

Another egg is already dropping down, the pressure of it making him feel vaguely ill.

The first egg will have to be left for the moment, perhaps the ones behind it will help force it out. He hopes, at least.

Obi-Wan pushes again, thighs trembling with his effort as the second egg reluctantly joins the first.

He’d hoped it would be easier the second time, but clearly, he’s getting ahead of himself. A shaky sob leaves him as he turns his face to hide it in Anakin’s neck, feeling _stretched_ , and _big,_ and _uncomfortable._

The second egg doesn’t manage to get the first out, it sits above it, the widest part in the middle situated exactly where his prostate is, pressing against it relentlessly. He can’t help but whimper, squirming helplessly in a fruitless attempt to dislodge it from that point.

As he sniffles, feeling all kinds of _wrong_ and inconveniently stimulated, Anakin turns his head slightly to kiss his forehead. “It’s okay, Master... You’re doing good. Don’t give up, you’ve almost got it.”

Obi-Wan knows he must look like an awful mess, all flushed and sweaty and unkempt. He knows he probably looks filthy and undesirable... but the way Anakin speaks, with so much love and encouragement in his voice, he can almost believe his words. He sinks a little further into Anakin’s embrace, taking a deep breathe to try to center himself.

The second egg makes it much harder to push, the pressure making it press insistently on his prostate, but he does anyways, heeding Anakin’s encouragement.

A third drops down, barely fitting in his ass alongside the first two. The first egg still doesn’t pop out, and now Obi-Wan realizes he might have to do something more to get it out. “Ana- Anakin... I can’t...”

“What do you need?” Anakin asks, his steady voice and calming force presence a balm on Obi-Wan’s frayed nerves.

He bites down a keen, then takes another deep breath. “My- My er...” Force, this is humiliating. How will he ever look Anakin in the eye again? “My, anus... it’s not stretched, they can’t... can’t get out.”

Heat colors his cheeks even redder, knowing very well what he’s asking Anakin to do, and wishing he could ask this in... _any_ other situation. 

It takes Anakin a second to respond. His voice sounds strained, and Obi-Wan can’t blame him. “Do you want me to... stretch it for you?”

“I can’t reach it,” Obi-Wan tells him, mortified. “My... stomach, it’s...” Wordless and ashamed, he reaches his free arm down, showing Anakin that he can’t reach far enough past his rounded belly. And he can’t go the other way, either, he’d have to turn over, and putting his weight on the eggs would be too painful.

“Okay,” Anakin tells him softly, reaching up to run his gloved hand through Obi-Wan’s sweat-damp hair. “It’s okay, I’ll help you out, Master. Just... Relax while I help you lay down, okay? I think I have some lube in my belt, that will help.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan responds, swallowing his soft cry as Anakin moves him so he can get up. He feels lucky to have had his friend here with him, and he just dearly hopes he hasn’t ruined Anakin’s opinion of him with his reckless idiocy.

He was stupid to drink so much citrus juice to try to attract a Lurker Beast. He’d wanted to get pictures of it... but he hadn’t expected it to actually use him as an incubator. He’d hoped it would just sniff him and decide he isn’t ideal... 

And now here he is, paying for his reckless gamble. Obi-Wan has no one to blame for this but himself.

He looks up at the canopy, trying desperately to keep his emotions to himself until he can release them to the force, well away from where Anakin can notice it. It’s a surprise when Anakin takes his hand again, now kneeling in the water between his legs, but he grips back tightly, grateful for the small comfort.

Obi-Wan feels the pressure at his entrance when Anakin reaches down to circle his rim with a lube-coated finger. It’s his gloved hand, the leather soft and smooth against his sensitive skin.

He bites his lip as Anakin starts to press that finger into him, and it pushes the eggs back, increasing the pressure in his rectum. It feels _wrongwrongwrong_ for them to move that direction, and he can’t help a whimper as Anakin’s finger just barely dips into him.

“It’s gonna be a tight fit,” Anakin says gently, pulling back. “You have a few stuck there. I’m gonna try to get the first one out, okay? It’s not gonna feel great, but then I can get you opened up for the rest without hurting you more.”

Obi-Wan just nods, biting his lip again. He tries to stay relaxed, knowing that tensing up will only make it worse.

Anakin uses a generous amount of lube, coating his hole as much as he can before using the tip of his finger to pull his rim, stretching it slowly. Obi-Wan whimpers at the feeling, and the way that it makes the eggs within him rock slightly in and out, brushing against his prostate with each little motion.

“Just a little more, Master...” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan is almost glad he can’t see his face, if the strain in his voice is any indication of how disgusted he is.

When Anakin quickly presses two fingers into his hole, scissoring him apart just enough for the first egg to pop out, Obi-Wan isn’t prepared for it. There’s an overwhelming _stretch_ , and then the slimy egg pops out of him and into the water, and he gives a full-body shudder, a cry leaving his lips as he tenses, Anakin having to grip his legs to keep them still.

When he regains control of himself, Anakin is leaning over to look at him, expression worried. “... Sorry.”

Obi-Wan is too exhausted to laugh. “You got it out,” he says, simply. “That feels better... Thank you.”

Anakin pats his knee gently. “Anything for you, Obi-Wan.” He responds, warm and sincere. “I just hope the next time you ask me to finger you, it’s not because you have something stuck up your ass,” he teases, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Next time?

It’s only then that Obi-Wan remembers the drug-addled confession and their kiss, not long before he passed out. His cheeks color further, and his head drops onto the damp grass with a soft huff. Maybe he misinterpreted the strain in Anakin’s voice earlier.

“That makes two of us,” he replies flatly, earning a snort from Anakin, along with an affectionate brush of his force signature against Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan returns the affection across their bond, and feels Anakin’s force signature light up happily as he does so. It’s beautiful, and the strength and light of Anakin’s presence seems to ease the aching in his body.

He gasps slightly, opening up their bond a little more and letting Anakin wash away his pains.

Anakin is smiling at him when he sits back on his haunches. “Does that help a little?”

“A _lot_ , actually,” Obi-Wan corrects, basking in the light and comfort. 

His former Padawan chuckles softly. “Should I keep going then?”

“The sooner you do, the sooner I can rid myself of these eggs,” Obi-Wan sighs, letting his eyes fall shut. “And then we can go _home_ , and _sleep_.”

Anakin continues to swathe Obi-Wan in his force signature as he goes back to working him open, this time more gradually. “You, looking forward to sleep? That’s a first.”

“Even I have my limits,” Obi-Wan admits, breaking off with a small noise as Anakin once more gets a finger in him. Now knowing that Anakin isn’t totally disgusted about having to do this for him, he doesn’t try to hold back his noises as much.

There’s a pang of worry from Anakin’s side of the bond, but it disappears as Obi-Wan lets out a soft moan from having Anakin’s finger inside him.

He starts to push deeper inside, and it’s easier now, more room for him to press in and tug at Obi-Wan’s rim, working it open. The water keeps it cool and slick, along with the lube Anakin used.

Obi-Wan lets his legs fall apart and tries to enjoy it; it’s easier to do so with Anakin warming away all his aches, swaddling him in the supernova of light that is his presence in the Force.

It still feels-- _strange_ for the two eggs within him to go the wrong way, but without all the extra pressure and with Anakin taking away most of his pain, it’s not so uncomfortable. It’s even a little pleasurable, Anakin’s finger making them drag over his prostate with each push in.

He focuses on staying still and relaxed, not wanting to make this any harder on Anakin. He wants the eggs out of him sooner rather than later, so keeping focused on the task at hand is his priority.

Obi-Wan works his way into a light meditation, allowing his body to relax and detach from his mind as he mentally prepares himself for the next wave of eggs he needs to push out. He barely feels it as Anakin works in a second finger, then scissors him open for a third, then eventually a fourth.

A tug on his consciousness from Anakin’s side of the bond draws him back to awareness, prompting him to prop himself up on his elbows and look to Anakin.

“I think you’re good now,” his friend tells him, using the water to clean off his glove. “Do you want me to hold you up again?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan responds without hesitation. “It’s... comforting. and helpful.”

His friend pats his knee with a fond smile. “Alright, Master.”

Anakin situates himself behind him Again, supporting his weight and keeping him angled down again so gravity can do most of the work. Obi-Wan allows himself to sink back into Anakin’s chest again, reaching out for the calm of his meditation and the warmth of Anakin’s force presence as he focuses back on the aching pressure in his lower regions.

He takes Anakin’s hand again, bracing himself for the oncoming discomfort. Evidently, the dissolved shells have had time to numb him somewhat, or maybe Anakin’s comfort has just had such a significant effect on him, because the next egg drops down fairly easily.

He breathes a sigh of relief as it drops, and the pressure from it makes the second egg exit his body.

It’s still _odd_ and doesn’t by any means feel _good_ , but it doesn’t pull pained whimpers and sobs from him anymore. The next one goes down even more easily, and Obi-Wan starts to think he’s getting the hang of this.

Anakin holds his hand throughout, letting him grip as tightly as he needs to and providing soft reassurances and encouragement whenever he starts to get tired.

It’s not a quick process, but soon his belly looks less second-trimester pregnant, and more baby-bump pregnant, and his fatigue makes it difficult to push out the remaining eggs.

Obi-Wan grunts softly, then gives up, flopping back against Anakin’s chest. “Do you... think it would let us just leave now? If we can just walk away, Kix and Helix can remove the rest.”

Anakin shakes his head, gently petting his friend’s hair. “It’s watching us, I don’t think we can leave until they're all out. You can take a break if you need to rest, Master.”

The ginger groans slightly, dropping the back of his head onto Anakin’s shoulder. “I don’t think waiting will help much... maybe we could try forcing them to go down? If you and I pushed on my stomach? There can’t be that many left.”

“Do you think that would work?” Anakin asks, skeptical.

Obi-Wan gives a tired shrug. “It can’t hurt to try. If it gets me to a sonic and a bed sooner, I say it’s worth the shot.”

He can feel Anakin’s smile through the force as he holds back a laugh. “If you say so. Take a break, I’ll try to work them down for you, okay?”

The older Jedi hums, settling back and letting his friend try.

With his assent, Anakin’s mechanical hand presses against his belly, palm flat and fingers splayed. he presses lightly, and the skin is still sensitive from the excessive stretch, making Obi-Wan squirm and bite back a groan. He lets Anakin know it’s okay to keep going over their bond, promising to let him know if the discomfort becomes too much.

The pressure Anakin applies is tentative at first, but once he starts to get a feel for it, he gently kneads Obi-Wan’s tender belly, finding the little lumps left behind and coaxing them downward.

With so few left, Obi-Wan can acutely feel each soft egg membrane still within him, and it’s... quite a feeling. Extraordinary, in some ways, horrifying in others.

Anakin’s method appears to be fairly effective, and Obi-Wan feels it as his friend works the last of his eggs down, on their way to exit his body for good.

He half expects Anakin to stop when he sighs, murmuring, “You got them,” against his friend’s neck. But he doesn’t, his gloved hand staying spread over his bare tummy, lightly pressing and massaging at the dull aches. It feels good, and Obi-Wan is certainly not about to complain against it.

Obi-Wan gives his teammate’s hand a quick squeeze before he tenses himself, preparing for a last effort to get the remaining eggs out of himself. There’s somewhere between five and eight of them, he thinks, and he’s confident he can get them all out.

He pushes, bearing down, and manages to get another two out of himself before he has to pause to take a breather.

It’s a lot; he’s counted well over 30 eggs leaving him so far, and he’s (understandably) tired. There’s only a few left, he tells himself, and gets back to work.

Three more exit him, and then he’s left with two. They’re in his rectum, unable to drop out without something behind to push them out.

Obi-Wan slumps, heaving a tired sigh as he forces himself to accept he won’t get these last ones out without help.

“Done?” Anakin asks him, helping him stay mostly upright.

“Almost,” he answers, shifting himself up a little further. “The last two are... stuck. I might need you to get them out like you did the first one.” Obi-Wan admits, and if he had any shame left, his cheeks would tinge pink.

Anakin gives his temple a reassuring kiss. “Okay. I’m gonna pull you into my lap to get them out.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan responds, letting himself be moved.

It’s only when Anakin pulls him fully flush with himself that Obi-Wan notices something hard and warm digging into his lower back. There had been a gap there before, but now he can feel that Anakin is more affected by this than he let on.

He feels a little bad, thinking perhaps he should have done something sooner to get Anakin off. He shouldn’t have to be uncomfortable just because Obi-Wan is.

Obi-Wan has come a a couple of times, the eggs practically milking his prostate dry as they made their way out of him. He tried not to make a big deal out of it, but he’s sure Anakin knows, even if the water of the pool washed away his ejaculate almost immediately.

He resolves to do something about it immediately after this is handled, should Anakin be willing.

And then, Obi-Wan isn’t thinking very much, feeling it as Anakin digs two fingers inside him, attempting to scoop the eggs out of him that way. It makes him squirm at first, then he gets a grip on himself and holds as still as possible, biting his tongue as Anakin presses against his overstimulated prostate by accident.

He gives a strangled sort of sound as Anakin successfully hooks one of them, pulling it out of him with a wet plop as it drops into the pool.

His thighs tremble slightly as he keeps them spread and still for Anakin, feeling suddenly odd and bereft with only one egg left within him.

Obi-Wan stays silent though, just focusing on keeping still as Anakin holds his entrance wide for the last egg, trying to get it to drop down far enough that he can scoop it out, too.

Anakin succeeds, and then Obi-Wan is empty, all the eggs finally out of his system.

He aches inside, suddenly very aware of the lack within him, the way he’s still so stretched, and yet empty, nothing left to fill him up.

Obi-Wan shudders, slumping bonelessly against Anakin as he tries to process this new feeling, tries to release it to the force. But how does one release emptiness?

Anakin pulls him closer, manhandling him to turn him around and pull him chest-to-chest with him. “Obi-Wan? Master, what’s wrong?”

He just clings to his partner, needing to be close to him now. His shudders subside to a faint trembling before he speaks. “Nothing, I just...” He gives a frustrated huff, hiding his face in Anakin’s shoulder. “It feels... weird to be empty now.”

Anakin hesitates before he responds. “Do you need help, or just some time?”

He thinks time would be enough, probably... but it occurs to him that he can solve two problems at once right now. Obi-Wan takes a moment, collecting his thoughts so he can word this the right way.

“If you _want_ to help,” he starts, pausing briefly to emphasize that this is only if Anakin wants to do so; “only if you want to... I would like for you to be in me,” He admits, the words feeling awkward on his tongue. He continues more quickly, face tucked against Anakin’s neck still. “If not, I, I can wait it out with you, it’s not that bad.”

It isn’t, really. He can wait it out with Anakin for however long it take his body to re-acclimate to normalcy.

But, he wants Anakin to get off too, and he thinks the change to something more normal being inside him would help him adjust quicker.

Anakin takes a second to respond, then pulls his face up by his chin and kisses him, soft and sweet. Obi-Wan wonders if his beard is soft like Anakin’s lips are, or if he prickles against his partner’s skin.

“If you’re sure that’s okay,” Anakin says, already reaching down between them.

Obi-Wan smiles, feeling a little better with the assurance of Anakin’s interest. “It’s more than okay,” he tells him, leaning in for another kiss.

Yesterday, he would have said this could never happen. But now, it feels so natural, like this was always how they should be; trading kisses and filling their bond with pleasure and affection.

Anakin makes quick work of his pants, not bothering to shove them all the way down. He just unlaces the front, pulls himself out, and tugs Obi-Wan as close as he can get him.

Another kiss presses to his lips, Anakin swiping a tongue against the seam of his mouth to distract him as he presses the head of his cock inside him.

Obi-Wan is already loose and wet with lube and egg-residue when Anakin pushes into him, so it’s an easy slide. It instantly sates Obi-Wan’s desire to be filled, making him sink happily back into the calm he had before. He lets Anakin deepen the kiss, reciprocating lazily as Anakin kisses him deep and slow, unhurried.

He stays fully seated in Obi-Wan for a moment, letting him feel his full length inside him and relax around it, just warming his cock for now.

It’s oddly comforting, just being connected to each other, brushing tongues and filling Obi-Wan up.

Anakin doesn’t stay still forever though. He starts to roll his hips, grinding himself deeper into Obi-Wan and pulling a quiet gasp from them both as he does so.

“Can I move?” Anakin asks suddenly, voice sounding strained.

He’s restraining himself, Obi-Wan realizes-- all for his comfort. His heart swells, and he pushes all that love and affection over their bond before he replies, breathless. “ _Please_.”

Anakin doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps an arm around Obi-Wan’s back to support him a little higher, and uses the other to brace himself against the ground. The adjustment pulls him out about halfway, and then he’s thrusting back in, hips snapping up harsh and fast, shoving his cock into Obi-Wan even deeper than he managed before.

It pulls a punched gasp out of Obi-Wan, who belatedly realizes he’s going to need to hold on for this ride, and quickly grabs ahold of Anakin’s shoulders, fingers digging in tight as he _keens_. The reaction pulls a breathy laugh from Anakin, who keeps going, fucking into him with abandon.

This may not be how Obi-Wan imagined their first time together, not even close, but he can’t bring himself to be upset about it. He feels _good_ , and Anakin’s hard length feels _parsecs_ better than any of the eggs did, fucking him deep and hard, nothing even slightly teasing about the way he hits his prostate when he manages to.

Obi-Wan is coming again before he even registers it, his cock twitching as he climaxes dry, squeezing his ass reflexively around Anakin.

His partner give a guttural moan as he does, then stops holding him up, instead pulling him in close and hugging him tight as he too, climaxes. Obi-Wan feels it as Anakin’s hot seed stripes his insides, his cock going soft within him.

They shiver together, joined and connected and not wanting to break apart from one another just yet.

Eventually, Anakin must get uncomfortable with too much touch to his soft dick, and he gently pulls out, petting Obi-Wan’s hair as his makes a noise of protest.

“Feel any better?” His former padawan asks, kissing his cheek.

Surprisingly, the answer is yes. He may be empty again, but he is sated, and he can still feel Anakin’s cum within him, and it’s enough. “Mhm,” He hums, letting Anakin deal with his unhelpful dead weight. “We can go back to the ship now.”

His partner laughs softly, pressing a few kisses to his face. “We’ll go back when you feel like walking, old man.”

If Obi-Wan were the type to pout, he’d be pouting. “Then we’ll be stuck here forever, I’m afraid.”

Anakin shakes his head, sending amusement over their bond. “Do you really want me _carrying_ you onto your ship?”

“Maybe,” Obi-Wan responds, and okay, perhaps he is pouting. “I think I’ve earned it.”

Obi-Wan feels the eye-roll through the force. “I won’t argue that, but _you_ can deal with Helix when he freaks out thinking you’re dead or something.”

The older Jedi hums, seeing the humor there. “Mmh. That’s fine. I’ll just tell Helix he can wait ‘til I’ve had a shower, a hot meal, and a nap, that ought to strike him speechless long enough for us to spirit away to my quarters.”

And Anakin laughs, knowing the truth of that. “Alright, alright. I’ll carry you, but you have to snuggle me some more first.”

“Naturally,” Obi-Wan responds, pushing more affection over their bond as he settles comfortably into Anakin’s arms. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Anakin hums, bundling them together as snugly as he can on the grassy ground.

A moment of comfortable silence passes between them before Obi-Wan speaks, tone suddenly urgent. “Oh! Did you take holos of the beast?”

“Are you serious?” Anakin asks, incredulous.

“Well, did you?”

“... yes.”

And Obi-Wan kisses his cheek, radiating happiness. “You’re the best, really.”

Anakin just shakes his head, trying not to roll his eyes too hard. “You’re only just now figuring that out?” he teases, and then snickers as Obi-Wan pinches his arm.

“Don’t get cocky, padawan.”

“Mhm. Yes, Master. Whatever you say, Master.”

Obi-Wan simply rolls his eyes, settling back down. At least they got the holopics. You know. For _science_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be the end of this fic. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
